Trading SKULLs for a heart
by Archer the assassin master
Summary: A Taismo themed story with a character from my novel again I'm not posting my novel known as Blade and Bluu inspired by the same characters from cleod 9's super smash flash with added abilities SKULL is in all caps to show it's a key item to the OC


Main characters © SEGA

Blade and Bluu © me

Cosmo © 4kids

Captain Falcon cameo © Nintendo

F-zero falcon densetsu episode 30 see here www. youtube .com/watch?v=c1XfhG9_JvQ&feature=PlayList&p=1DA44AA4A6DBF52E&index=6 part 2 www. youtube .com/watch?v=POmbw1oZHhI&feature=PlayList&p=1DA44AA4A6DBF52E&index=7

Meaning of Truth by Hiro-X www. youtube .com/watch?v=h_SxVtf6Nk0 to hear the full song

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trading SKULLS for a heart chapter one

Fire for the girl of one's dreams

A meteorite crashes through a burning temple at midnight as Tails finds a SKULL and an unconscious Shadow. Tails asks "what happened to you Shadow?" Shadow replies "I can't touch that SKULL. When I tried the SKULL burned me to unconsciousness." Tails pick up the SKULL and takes it back home to analyze. The next morning Sonic comes and says, "What do you got here?" Tails replies "Shadow found this SKULL and he couldn't touch it as if it was rejecting him. Meanwhile in that burning temple the meteorite breaks and out comes a red hedgehog he pulls his clothes and sword out of the wall as does a dark blue hedgehog the red one says "at last I have been revived Sirious Slayer AKA Blade the sword master age 17." The blue one says "Dragon Slayer AKA Bluu age 17 and I am Blade's twin brother." Three days later Blade sees the SKULL. Blade says "The CHAOS SKULL of fire they are here I have to take before it falls into the wrong hands." Tails sees Blade and tries to defend himself then Tails says, "Just who are you and why do you want the SKULL?" Blade laughs and says "I am Blade the sword master and that SKULL is a power you cannot control it possesses elemental chaos control AKA CHAOS SCROLL in this case FIRE there are fourteen of these things but if you won't give it to me I'll have to use force." Tails says "eat me!" Blade says to himself "ugh he is stubborn let's see he's a kid so he could be easily bribed." Tails says "I'm confused now." Blade reads his past and personality along with feelings and then says with an Italian accent, "What if I told you I could your beautiful girlfriend back to life with this stone?" Blade pulls a stone out of his pocket, Tails sees it clearly and asks, "what is that stone?" Blade says "it is called a revival stone it brings back to life whatever it makes physical contact with no memories of why they died or the cause of the reason and depending on the reviver's emotions towards them maybe even make them have those same feelings but this also ages them to make it seem like they never died it does not work with rivalries." Tails thinks "Cosmo you'll be mine once again if I take this Blade guy's offer. Is it worth it just for you?" Blade says "careful I can still read your mind I will give you five days to choose whether to accept the trade or to decline and join your love COSMO in either heaven or hell if you accept meet me at the Megalo Station at 5:00." Blade walks away while singing The Meaning of Truth.

Hello I am Bluu the sword master and I'll be narrator from here. Anyway day one Tails puts on demand F-Zero Falcon Densetsu episode 30, Only One Falcon, Tails says Captain Falcon's line with him "only one who exceeds can become falcon." Tails is confused about that line I come in through the window and say "Hello I am Blade's twin brother Bluu, anyway Captain Falcon is slowly choosing the new Captain Falcon if you noticed Rick Wheeler did Boost Fire at the same time Captain Falcon did I'm not telling you the end." I said with pride and left for Tails to choose his destiny love life or death. Day two Tails has made his choice he take CHAOS SKULL and takes it to where Blade told him he would be the Megalo Station at 5:00 A.M. Blade says "You chosen your destiny yet?" Tails responds "yes and I accept the trade this SKULL for the Revival Stone." I say "You chose your destiny wisely my friend." Tails gives the CHAOS SKULL to Blade and I give him the Revival Stone and I say, "Put the stone in the plant that is your love she will be everything you ever wanted but don't plan your future just stay close to the present welcome back to romance." Three hours later he puts the stone in the pot and it just as Blade said it would the process took ten minutes then the kid got glomped I come to him and say "This will be our little secret. Got that, kid?" Tails sighs and agrees just in time to be kissed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------This story will only be continued at Sheezy Art this a story by Ling'Ryu. Sorry for the sudden narrator swap Bluu will tell the story for the rest of the series


End file.
